


Spymaster

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Chirrut meets a friend of the General's.





	

Chirrut stepped into the briefing room, immediately sensing General Organa's presence, and another, unfamiliar presence next to her. It shone with Light, but the Dark side lingered just behind it, curled around them, embracing them like a friend. Yet the newcomer was not Sith, not malicious, and clearly trusted by General Organa. Chirrut hadn't encountered such a unique presence before. He found himself intrigued.

"Chirrut, I'm glad you could join us." she said, "This is Ezra Bridger."

"My position here demands a certain-" came a musical voice. A man, probably around Jyn's age.

"He's our spymaster." Leia said bluntly. Chirrut could feel the annoyed look Bridger shot her way.

"Tactfully put, Leia." Bridger snipped, Chirrut found himself smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, spymaster."

"And you, Chirrut Îmwe." Bridger shook his hand, his grip firm and hand deceptively small, "I've been keeping tabs on you for a while. You and Rook were both persons of interest for a few years."

"You were watching me? And Bodhi as well?" Chirrut asked, ending the handshake and hearing Bridger return to General Organa's side.

"You're a former temple guardian, I watch all of them. And a pilot with shaking hands and a propensity for surviving every rebel attack on his shipments? Naturally. Of course, my spies lost track of him when he defected. And then I got suspicious when you and your bodyguard vanished from Jedha that same day. I pulled my people back to wait for more information. And it's a good thing I did. They weren't caught in the explosion." Chirrut thought back to his time on Jedha, scrolling quickly through his memories.

"That... wookie that would always watch Baze and I. Yours?" Chirrut asked.

"You knew about him? I told him to be subtle." he could hear the scowl in Bridger's voice.

"He was. I am simply very perceptive. I always figured he had a crush on Baze." Chirrut shrugged, smiling at Bridger's laugh.

"The only logical conclusion, right?" he joked.

"Of course."

"Gentlemen," Leia interrupted, "Not that this budding friendship isn't beautiful, but we have operations to plan. Ezra, start talking."

"My people on Korriban report a large number of would-be defectors in the ranks of the Sith Academy." Bridger got right down to business, "Leia, I need permission to send scouts to infiltrate the Academy and find these people."

"Granted." she said with no hesitation.

"Baze and I could accompany your scouts." Chirrut suggested, hearing Bridger shake his head before he'd even finished talking.

"No." Bridger said, "There's a high risk of discovery, and Baze doesn't always think clearly when it comes to you. I can't risk him having to choose between you and the objectives. We both know what his choice would be." Bridger's words were not unkind, not even wrong. "I have other plans for you two. An... informant I have stationed here reported that Mon Mothma's planning to send you two to Tatooine, but I have my own plans for you and for Tatoo-"

"You have spies within the rebellion?" Leia interrupted, voice harsh.

"It's necessary." Bridger replied calmly, "I need to know of any internal conflicts, and my people report to me without raising suspicion. Especially if there's tension in the higher ranks, they can't know their words and actions are being reported to me. And by default, you."

"It is a smart idea." Chirrut nodded, pretending not to see General Organa's glare.

"You're damned lucky I trust you, Ezra." Leia said sharply. Chirrut heard Bridger touch her arm gently.

"And I'm trusting you with this knowledge. I'll even tell you their names later, if it will ease your mind. I know you can keep a secret."

Chirrut listened to them talk, the history between them obvious. Bridger's network of spies and informants was more extensive than even Cassian's, Chirrut found himself simultaneously impressed and unnerved. The man was still young, and yet his signature and influence spoke of a life of hardship and betrayal.

"So what did you need me for?" Chirrut asked, tearing his thoughts away from that path.

"Ezra can tell you that." Leia replies, "Not like I'm the actual leader here or anything." but there was no real bitterness in her words.

"I'm sending you to Lothal." Bridger informed him, "My friend Zeb is liberating slaves there, and he needs someone to transport them safely. That's where you come in."

"Your friend frees the slaves, and I get them out of there?" Chirrut confirmed.

"Yes. I'm sending my best pilot with you, your job is to make sure no one attacks the group while they get to the ship, and to ensure that no slaves are Imperial sympathizers. I've seen you in action, you'll make a valuable addition to this team." Chirrut wisely chose not to ask when or where Bridger had ever seen him fight.

"Will this Zeb object to repeated exposure to me?" Chirrut jokingly asked. Bridger chuckled.

"He's grumpy at first, but I know you'll grow on him. I did." his tone turned serious for a moment, "I'm trusting you with his safety. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." he requested quietly. Chirrut nodded, sensing the care and sincerity in his signature.

"Is Baze accompanying me?" he asked hopefully.

"Baze is needed elsewhere." Bridger had the grace to sound regretful, "My Master is blind, and Baze has the most experience in protecting blind men on dangerous missions where said blind men are reckless daredevils." the last bit was said in a mix of amusement and frustration, and Chirrut found himself wanting to meet this Master.

"He'll be seeing other blind men, how dare he." Chirrut joked, pushing down his unease at the prospect of being separated from Baze.

"We both know Baze is the best, and I may be biased but my Master deserves the best." Chirrut could tell Bridger was watching him carefully, looking for a sign that this would impact his performance.

"Baze won't like this. I hope whoever you have tell him wears a blaster proof vest." Chirrut warned lightly. Leia snorted.

"I know. All I can do is secure you two a private comm channel. You both work better when you're able to talk to each other." Bridger was certainly an observant one.

"So a private channel for just me, Baze, and you?" Chirrut asked amusedly. He heard Bridger's smile in his response, not at all ashamed. Chirrut was really starting to like this man.

"Right."

"I think Baze would like you." Chirrut grinned, "Once he forgives you for separating us."

"From what I know of him, I'm inclined to agree." Bridger smiled. Leia groaned, but Chirrut could feel her amusement.

"You two are going to be insufferable," she complained, "I can tell."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to see Ezra be an important part of the Rebellion and I kinda see a lot of parallels between Ezra and Leliana so I wrote this.


End file.
